The present invention refers to a method for the manufacture of an electric appliance having a printed circuit board, and to an electric appliance manufactured accordingly. A method is known from DE-GM-79 22 314, where connecting pins which are held in conductor connecting boxes are soldered to the printed circuit or circuit board and connector blocks are subsequently attached to the conductor connecting boxes by snap means. The manufacture is complicated, difficult to automate, the forces acting upon the connected conductors are fully transmitted to the soldering connections, and the connector blocks are disposed on one side of the circuit board, so that an especially space-saving and compact construction is impossible.
Although it is known from FR-A-2,532,811 to solder connector blocks comprising connecting pins to the circuit board and to additionally secure them to a case part when they are built in, this solution has the same drawbacks as that according to DE-GM-79 22 314.